


Gary Oak: Pokémon Researcher

by Spitfire52 (jasaguilar)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventures and mishaps in Pokémon research, Friendship, Reflection, inspired by the anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasaguilar/pseuds/Spitfire52
Summary: Succeeding his grandfather, the renowned and famous Professor Oak, Gary Oak, now the Kanto region professor, reflects on his journey as an aspiring Pokémon Researcher.
Kudos: 5





	1. Someday

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of stories. Also includes appearances of other notable characters along the way.

Pallet town was a rather small and quiet town located in the Kanto region. It was the kind of town where everyone seemed to know you even if they didn't know your name. To an outsider, Pallet town might not seem to be quite the most exciting town out there compared to say, Vermillion City or Saffron City.

However, one person who resided in Pallet town was probably one of the most well known individuals out there if you'd mention the town of Pallet town to anyone. This person was the inspiration for many aspiring Pokémon researchers and the latest Pokémon research. This person was also admired and more widely known for giving new trainers of the Kanto region their very first Pokémon. This person was no other than the regional Kanto Professor, Professor Samuel Oak himself.

Professor Oak sat at his desk focusing his attention on the computer screen. His research focused on Pokémon and human interactions. Right now, he was working on a new book that would discuss his latest research on Eevee's evolutions native to the Kanto region and if there was any likelihood for trainers to choose one such evolution over the other.

He jotted a few notes down, pressed the save button, and shut off the computer. He glanced out the window and smiled as if waiting on someone's arrival. And as a matter of fact, he was. Today was that very special day again in which new trainers would visit Professor Oak's lab in order to receive their starter Pokémon. He had been giving trainers their new Kanto starter for quite a significant amount of time yet despite all the time that had passed and the many trainers that had come, the joy of seeing a new and aspiring trainer's face when they received their first Pokémon never grew old!

Professor Oak glanced at the clock. Nine o' clock in the morning. Just one hour until the new trainers would be here to pick their first Pokémon. Everything was ready for the trainers' arrival. From the clock, Professor Oak glanced at several awards and certificates hanging up above his desk. He did so quite humbly. He was one of the most respected Pokémon Professors out there. But he wouldn't have been able to be who he was without the incredibly hard amount of work he had put into being a Pokémon Professor in the first place.

And then his glance shifted to a picture of a particular somebody that stood propped up in a frame on his desk.

Gary.

Professor Oak smiled and reminisced on his grandson, Gary Oak's own journey. He had come quite a ways from a trainer that had quite the ego to an aspiring Pokémon researcher who had quite the potential. Gary always did seem to be quite overconfident as a trainer when he first began. However, Professor Oak knew that his grandson would eventually come to his senses and he did. There were lessons to be learned during a Pokémon trainer's journey. Hard lessons that could test even the strongest ego.

Professor Oak wasn't too surprised when Gary had told him that he wanted to be a Pokémon researcher. Even when he was a trainer, he knew quite a bit about Pokémon and was fueled by curiosity to learn more about them.

He knew that someday it was going to be Gary who would take over the Kanto region Pokémon lab as the next Pokémon Professor. It was going to be Gary who would give a new generation of trainers their first Pokémon. Even before Gary announced his desire to be a Pokémon researcher, the possibility of Gary taking over his lab someday was always there.

Professor Oak had kept in contact with Gary every now and then. Sometimes, he would call Gary but with all of the fieldwork Gary was doing in Sinnoh under the guidance of Professor Rowan studying fossil Pokémon, he would usually just wait until Gary called him when he could catch a break from research.

He had talked to Gary just the other day.

"You won't believe the research opportunities I've been given right here in the Sinnoh region, Grandpa!" Gary said as he spoke full of enthusiasm from one of the Pokémon centers in Sinnoh. Currently, he had been observing a herd of Grotle that had come by not too far from Professor Rowan's lab. And then, because of his fascination with fossil Pokémon, Gary was given an opportunity by Professor Rowan to study fossil Pokémon such as Cranidos and Shieldon. It was always something new and exciting.

Professor Oak nodded. "That's wonderful news, Gary. I must say, you've come so far as a researcher.

Gary nodded. "I learned that research is a lot of hard work too. That's why I'm always trying to improve each day."

"Improving each day and learning from past errors is what makes a great researcher. That's probably one of the most important things about Pokémon research." Professor Oak replied. "You know, Gary. You do have quite the potential to be quite a talented Pokémon Professor someday."

Gary lowered his head humbly with his Umbreon by his side. "Thanks, Grandpa. That means a lot." He had felt honored to have the opportunity to keep the Oak tradition and take over the Kanto region Pokémon lab someday when the time came.

Gary had been studying under the guidance of Professor Rowan for a significant amount of time. He was faced with the challenges of research each day in Sinnoh and those challenges just molded him into becoming a more skilled researcher.

Professor Oak smiled as he sat there at his desk reflecting on his recent conversations with his grandson and how much he had improved over time not only as a trainer or a researcher, but as a more humble person as well. Someday, it would be a new face, a new Professor here at the lab. Gary Oak - the next Kanto region Professor.


	2. A New Kanto Professor

The Kanto region has looked as awe-inspiring and inviting for adventurous trainers as it always had over the years. Nothing much at all has changed about the Kanto region. And nothing much at all has changed about a particular town in Kanto otherwise known as Pallet town.

Gary Oak glanced out the window of the Oak Lab taking in the Kanto scenery. The window gave view to an early night sky. Glimpses of nocturnal Pokémon were seen in the distance. A rattata scurried across the grassy hills; a zubat fluttered across the night sky. Gary smiled reminiscing on how his Pokémon journey had gotten him to where he was now. Well, not everything remained the same. He was the Kanto region professor now. His grandfather, the well-known original Professor Samuel Oak had retired as the Kanto region professor. However, his grandfather was still very much involved in Pokémon research resorting his time now for giving educational speeches to inspiring trainers, Pokémon Researchers or really anyone who had a curiosity about Pokémon. Previously as a Research Assistant under the guidance of Professor Rowan back in Sinnoh, the thought of being an actual Pokémon professor was almost unfathomable despite having the potential that he could definitely so be one. Maybe someday he could be as great and respected as his grandfather. By the kind of Professor his grandfather had been, Gary had quite a bit to measure up to. He hoped that he could meet expectations and more importantly be known to others as Gary and not just Professor Oak's grandson. Before he had only imagined being a Pokémon Professor someday. Now, it was a reality. Tomorrow, he would take part in one of the most important tasks of a Pokémon Professor – giving trainers their very first Pokémon.

Gary had been prepping the lab that evening getting ready for the new trainers that would arrive that morning. Now, he sat at the desk focusing his attention on the data he had gathered on fossil Pokémon. Ever since he had revived that Aerodactyl , fossil Pokémon had always intrigued him. Right now, his focus was taking some time to gather more data on Kabutops before he called it a night.

Crash!

The sound of something falling abruptly interrupted Gary's thoughts.

"What was that?" He quickly got up and walked over to where the sound was coming from.

Gary shook his head and sighed. "I should have known it was you."

There stood Umbreon right in the window. There was a box, its contents scattered everywhere across the floor. Yes, the very same Umbreon he had bonded with ever since it was an Eevee.

Gary bent over to gather up the contents of the box. "Well, they don't call you the Moonlight Pokémon for nothing, huh Umbreon?"

Bre!

Gary knew what Umbreon was initially up to right away. It has happened numerous times, and he should have known better than to leave a box of papers just lying around on a table by the window. Umbreon loved looking out the window especially if the moon was in full view. A box blocking the path to the window was not going to stop this Pokémon from enjoying the pleasant views of the night sky.

As Gary gathered up the papers and filed them accordingly, he paused as he came to a particular print out of a photo. Umbreon peered over out of curiosity to look. Gary smiled tilting the photo so Umbreon could see. In this photo stood Gary standing next to Professor Sycamore, the Kalos region Professor. On the other side of Gary stood Umbreon and Blastoise. Taking a closer look at the photo, one could see on Gary's wrist was a Mega Ring. Gary took a deep breath reflecting on that day. That was the day he had visited the Kalos region to learn about Mega Evolution and had obtained a Blastoisinite…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this chapter is short and relatively uneventful, but I felt that the end of it was a really good stopping point to lead into the next chapter in which Gary will learn and research the concept of Mega Evolution. I can assure you that the following chapter will be much longer as there is so much that will happen. Until the next update!


	3. Earning Mega Evolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary learns about Mega Evolution and meets Professor Sycamore.

Luminose City, Kalos

Gary walked down the crowded streets of Luminose City. It was quite an interesting and lively tourist town. He observed the many sights the Kalos town had to offer. There were numerous gift shops, the usual Pokemart, as well as several cafes and a bakery that advertised a special on Poké puffs.

He stopped in one of the cafés for a quick snack to go. Gary paused at the case that displayed the deliciously looking Poké puffs but only for a second before ordering. It was a bit tempting to take a look around and perhaps sit for a bit inside the cafe. He wasn't here to browse around. He was here to visit the Sycamore Pokémon Lab.

On his way out of the café, Gary's mind shifted to why he was here in the first place.

Even though he primarily researched fossil Pokémon, he was indeed very interested in other wonders of Pokémon. As a young Researcher at the Rowan Pokémon Research Lab, he had learned that one of the important things about being a Pokémon Researcher is to always keep an open mind and attempt different areas of interesting research. And then he got an amazing opportunity to visit the Sycamore Pokémon Research Lab in the Kalos region and study Mega Evolution…

"Gary, do you have a moment?"

"Sure, Professor Rowan!" Gary had been filing through, categorizing the file boxes for the Sinnoh Professor.

"I was checking my email and I came across something that might be of interest to you."

Gary nodded interested.

"It's an email from Professor Sycamore of Lumiose City in Kalos. He has a particular interest in Mega Evolution and will be giving a presentation next month about his latest research on Mega Evolution."

Gary was instantly intrigued. He had heard of Mega Evolution but never really had the opportunity to study it. That is, until now.

Professor Rowan continued. "Of course, you have more than one option. You can fly out to the Kalos region and hear firsthand about Mega Evolution or you can stay here and watch it live streamed, as I will be doing. Of course, traveling out to Kalo's would be more beneficial for you and your research…" He paused to let Gary gather his thoughts.

It didn't take long for Gary to make a decision. "Professor, I would love to take the opportunity to travel out to Kalos to study Mega Evolution!"

"Very good. As someone who has a deep interest in Pokémon evolution, I, for one, have found Professor Sycamore's studies of Mega Evolution to be quite interesting and informative. And I think you will too."

…

Gary continued down Luminose City. Prism tower loomed in the distance. Mega Evolution, huh? The concept of Pokémon having a temporary evolution was a bit thought provoking. Therefore, when Professor Rowan mentioned the opportunity to study Mega Evolution, Gary just couldn't let the opportunity pass him by.

Just a head stood the Sycamore Pokémon Research Lab. Gary stepped up his pace in excitement and hurried right inside the lab.

A hustle of visitors browsed around the lab's lobby. On several tables, was some information on Mega Evolution as well as a brief history of the Sycamore lab and its Professor. Research Assistants were there to welcome and assist visitors with any questions. Gary nodded politely as he was acknowledged.

Just then, a man who Gary assumed to be Professor Sycamore came over. "Welcome to the Sycamore Research Lab. As you might have already guessed, I am Professor Sycamore." The Kalos region Professor extended his hand for a handshake. Gary obliged.

"It's an honor to be here!" Gary replied. "My name is Gary Oak. I'm a Pokémon Researcher studying at Professor Rowan's Lab in Sinnoh, but I'm originally from Kanto!"

"Ah! Professor Rowan. I've actually studied under him during my years as a budding Pokémon Researcher. Fascinating!" Professor Sycamore thought for a moment. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Professor Samuel Oak would you?"

Gary nodded breaking into a smile. "I am. He's actually my grandfather."

"I must say Professor Oak has had some really interesting theories about Pokémon. I always look forward to what he writes in Pokémon Researchers Monthly." Professor Sycamore said. Before continuing through the lab, he added, "Please feel free to browse around the lobby. The presentation will be held just outside the side doors that lead into the lawn. It will be starting in about twenty minutes."

After taking a brief look inside the lobby, Gary walked out through the side exit door as instructed. There were rows of chairs that were rapidly filling up. Gary scanned for an empty seat and found one in the third row. He pulled out his notepad to prepare for note taking.

Finally, one of the research assistants approached the podium. "Thank you all for coming out to the Sycamore Pokémon Research Lab today..."

The assistant mentioned the importance of Pokémon Research along with the idea of new Pokémon just waiting to be discovered, their mysterious powers, and of course the wonders of evolution.

Gary glanced around. There were so many people here all with the same goal - to learn about and understand the mysteries of the Pokémon world. He focused his attention back to the speaker.

"…and without further comment, I'd like to introduce an expert who's dedicated his time on studying mega evolution - Professor Sycamore."

Professor Sycamore took the podium in the midst of applause.

The Kalos Professor spoke of how he became interested in Pokémon research in the first place before leading into how he became fascinated by Pokémon Evolution and then eventually Mega Evolution.

"Mega Evolution for as long as I've been researching it has proven to be one of the most mysterious occurrences of our Pokémon world. To think that a Pokémon can undergo a temporary transformation with an otherwise simple looking stone has been a fascinating wonder in Pokémon research today."

Professor Sycamore held up a mega stone and a key stone. "Each Pokémon capable of mega evolution will need their appropriate mega stones along with a key stone to do so. A Charizard for instance would be able to mega evolve with either a Charizardite X mega stone as I have here or a Charizardite Y mega stone. That mega stone would then need to be activated by a key stone in which it's trainer would wear perhaps around their neck or around their wrist."

Gary leaned forward intrigued. So there were multiple Pokémon that could mega evolve and each Pokémon had to have their own specific stone to do so.

At the end of the presentation, Gary knew he just had to stick around and talk to Professor Sycamore not just about his research but his growing interest in mega evolution. While he waited for an opportunity to speak to the Professor, he glanced over his quickly jotted down notes and reflected on Professor Sycamore's presentation. Mega Evolution! Wouldn't it be amazing if his Pokémon could Mega Evolve? Imagine if he could mega evolve Blastoise with a Blastoisinite? Even though Gary quit being a trainer and took another path to become a Pokémon researcher, he never truly did give up on one aspect of Pokémon training. Every now and then, he still loved a challenging battle and his desire to battle still burned bright every now and then. Reflecting back on his days as a trainer brought up good memories. He did miss the competitiveness of battling other trainers, the excitement of surpassing rivals and ultimately earning badges from gym leaders… Every now and then, he wondered if he really made the right decision when he gave up being a trainer. Still, he knew deep down that he made the right choice when he decided to go into Pokémon Research instead.

Gary noticed a display that held several different stones all of them enclosed in a glass case and labeled accordingly. Seeing these valuable stones gave Gary a sense of wonder.

"Charizardite X, Charizardite Y, Blastoisinite, and Venusaurite. Quite impressive huh? Of course that's only just a few of the mega stones in existence."

Gary turned his thoughts interrupted. "Professor Sycamore. It's awesome! I think I've always been interested in the idea of mega evolution but after coming here and attending your presentation, I know that I want to learn even more and not only that, maybe someday, I might even obtain one…"

Professor Sycamore paused in deep thought and consideration. This young and aspiring Pokémon researcher standing in front of him seemed to be worthy enough and had quite the potential.

Gary continued. "Seeing these stones reminds me why I decided to become a Pokémon researcher in the first place. I've changed a lot as my research took over, but I've always been interested in learning all that I could about Pokémon. Even as a trainer."

Professor Sycamore gazed at the stones in the case and gained a serious composure. "As valuable as these mega stones are, I don't give these to just anyone that walks into my lab."

Gary nodded understandingly.

"One way that I like to see if someone is worthy and capable of having a mega stone is through a battle."

"A battle?" Having a Pokémon battle against the Kalos region Professor was the last thing Gary was expecting during his visit there to learn about Mega Evolution.

Professor Sycamore nodded. "For as long as I've been researching mega evolution, I have always strongly believed that the only way one's Pokémon can truly achieve Mega Evolution is by how strong the bond is between them and their trainer. How someone works together with their Pokémon and how they treat them reflects how worthy they are to have access to such a power as Mega Evolution. A battle would be a great way for me to see this. You will use the Pokémon you'd like to obtain a mega stone for. Since there are numerous mega stones for certain Pokémon, I'm sure there's a good chance you have a Pokémon capable of mega evolving."

Gary paused for a second to reflect on Professor Sycamore's comment. It's been a while since he had last battled but that didn't concern him. He was confident that he could jump right in to a battle and give it his all no matter how much time had passed. And not only that, he wanted to prove to Professor Sycamore that he had what it took to earn a mega stone.

"Professor Sycamore, I'd like to challenge you to a Pokémon battle with my Blastoise!"

Professor Sycamore nodded not the least bit surprised. "Ah! So, you're interested in the Blastoisinite mega stone. Very well, Gary. Challenge accepted."

Gary stood at one end of the battle field located behind the Sycamore Lab while the Kalos Professor stood at the other. One of Professor Sycamore's lab assistants stood nearby to referee the match at the Professor's request.

Gary's Blastoise stood ready to battle patiently awaiting its trainer's first command. Gary, meanwhile, was eager to see what Pokémon the Kalos professor was going to use.

"Allow me to introduce to you my Pokémon." Professor Sycamore released a Garchomp.

"This will be a one on one battle." Professor Sycamore announced. "Just as courtesy for being a visitor here at the Kalos Lab, I'm going to let you go first."

Gary took a deep breath and focused on his strategy. The opponent's Pokémon was part ground type, so that meant his Blastoise had an advantage. However, his opponent's Pokémon was also a dragon type as well and that meant they had the advantage there. He would have to think carefully and stay one-step ahead during this battle.

"Alright, Blastoise, let's start this off with a water gun attack!"

Blastoise focused his attention on the Garchomp across from him and let out a water gun attack.

"Dodge it, Garchomp and use dragon claw!" the Kalos Professor called out. Garchomp dodged it effortlessly lunging forward in a fury towards Blastoise unleashing its sharp claws and potentially dealing significant damage.

"Blastoise! Withdraw!" Gary called out quickly. "Garchomp has the advantage here. We can't let our guard down now!" Blastoise withdrew back into its shell narrowly missing Garchomp's dragon claw attack.

As soon as Blastoise was back up and ready from withdraw, Gary immediately called out his next command for Blastoise. "Blastoise! Hydro pump now!"

Not missing a beat, Blastoise immediately unleashed his best hydro pump attack. This time the attack hit its opponent.

Garchomp stumbled back onto the ground but regained its balance from the hydro pump attack. Even though it took a bit of damage, this Pokémon still had plenty of strength left.

"Garchomp," the Kalo's Professor said, "I believe now would be a good time for our opponent to see the power you are capable of -you and I together as Pokémon and trainer. Alright now, Garchomp, mega evolve!"

As Professor Sycamore activated the key stone, Garchomp shifted shape somewhat similar to a normal evolution but this was far from any normal evolution Gary was used to seeing. Gary stood completely in awe of this temporary evolution of Garchomp. Scythe like arms that glistened in the sunlight now took place of its claws. There were even more spikes visible on its body than before. Gary also now noticed that Garchomp had a mega stone around its neck in the form of a necklace.

"Garchomp, use sandstorm!" the Kalos professor called out next. Suddenly a thick cloud of sand surrounded Gary and Blastoise. Gary raised his forearm to his face to attempt to see what he could through the brutal sandstorm. His Blastoise had stepped back doing its best to sense its opponent in the midst of the sandstorm. Thanks to Garchomp's mega evolved state, the sand storm was stronger than usual. Gary knew that even though Blastoise had the advantage against sandstorm, a ground type move, he and Blastoise still had to be careful. With Garchomp mega evolving, this move was particularly more powerful than usual.

This sandstorm is really going to affect the accuracy of Blastoise's next move Gary thought to himself. He decided it best to wait until the sandstorm cleared just enough so that he and Blastoise could just see Garchomp.

As soon as the sandstorm started to subside and he could see the silhouette of Garchomp amongst the lingering sandstorm, Gary called out his next move for Blastoise. "Hydro cannon!" Gary knew it was a move only the riskiest of battlers would take. After such a move, Blastoise would have to rest. That could lead to serious consequences. Yet hydro cannon was one of if not the most powerful move he'd taught Blastoise. If accurate, Garchomp, even mega evolved, could still take significant damage. He had to take that risk and trust his Blastoise.

Blastoise right in sync with Gary's command released a hydro cannon attack. Through the remnants of the sandstorm, Gary could see that Blastoise's hydro cannon had successfully hit Garchomp. The Garchomp bent over taking in significant damage. Gary held his breath. Could this be it? Professor Sycamore on the other end of the field remained ca lm and collected. As with any Pokémon battle, it wasn't over till it was over.

Garchomp in his normal evolved state would have likely been defeated. However, with it mega evolving, things were a little bit different. It stood up doing its best to brush off the last attack eventually standing up right again.

"Garchomp!" its trainer called out. "I know that last attack has dealt you a great deal of damage, but I trust that you can pull through. What about you?"

Hearing its trainer's encouraging words, Garchomp summoned up the extra strength it had to stay in the battle.

"Dragon rush!"

With all the gathered strength it had and then some, Garchomp flew into the air. With the most phenomenal speed and agility, Garchomp rushed towards Blastoise delivering a powerful dragon rush. Blastoise hit the ground from the impact of dragon rush. Just one move ago, it seemed likely that Blastoise would win, but now the tables have turned. That dragon rush attack was incredibly swift.

Both opponents waited in anticipation. Blastoise had taken a great deal of damage. And then…

"Blastoise is unable to battle. The winner of this battle goes to Professor Sycamore," the referee announced.

"Blastoise, return! You gave it your best out there. Take a good rest." Gary retrieved Blastoise back into its Poké ball and managed a slight smile.

Defeat was something he could humbly accept now for after so long. He knew that he and his Pokémon had given it their very best. After all, no one could win them all. Plus, it wasn't a total loss. He had demonstrated the bond he had with Blastoise and that was the whole point of the battle. He also got an opportunity to see in person the wonders of mega evolution.

"That was one of the most phenomenal battles I've had in quite a while. I could tell just by our battle that you and your Blastoise have a really close bond." Professor Sycamore said as he walked over to Gary's side of the battle field. The Kalos professor reached into his lab coat

"I present to you, the Blastoisinite mega stone. I know you will respect it and take excellent care of it."

Gary took it gratefully. "Thank you, Professor Sycamore. I will. It truly was an honor to battle you."

Later on as Gary departed the Sycamore lab, he took a glance at the Blastoisinite he had just received or rather earned from the Kalos professor. He knew that a great deal of hard work between him and Blastoise would follow if the Blastoisinite mega stone was going to be used to its most efficiency. He'd spend a little more time here in Kalos before he traveled back to the Sinnoh region. He had to admit. He was a bit eager to use his newly acquired mega stone….

"Bre?"

At the attention of his Umbreon, Gary snapped back to the present still holding on to the photo of the time he was just reminiscing.

"I guess its about time to call it a night. Huh, Umbreon?" Gary said with a yawn. Umbreon stretched and yawned in response.

Gary was about to put the file box away when instead he pulled out a handful of more photos. It would be great taking another trip down memory lane reflecting on more adventures during his time as a young and aspiring Pokémon Researcher.

He turned to the next photo and showed just as much excitement as he did the previous one. There he was standing next to his old friend and former rival, Ash Ketchum along with several other trainers. Those individuals were Ash's classmates from the Pokémon School in the Aloha region. This was the time he had taken an opportunity to visit the Pokémon school there to talk about the career of a Pokémon Researcher…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be cool to write about the many potential happenings Gary was up to as a Pokémon Researcher. The ideas are endless.
> 
> Next chapter Gary will meet up with none other than Ash at the Pokémon school in Aloha so I'm super excited to work on that chapter. 
> 
> Also, I'd definitely consider any other ideas. Thank you for reading!


	4. Aloha Surprises Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary visits the Aloha region to talk about the career of a Pokémon Researcher at the Pokémon school as well as to do field research on the Aloha form Pokémon and runs into a very familiar face.

Melemele Island, Aloha region

The Pokémon school of the Aloha region was brimming with excitement as usual but today or rather this week was especially exciting. This week was career week and as part of a weeklong lesson, Professor Kukui had invited one such particular guest speaker for every day of the week to speak about their particular career field.

Ash Ketchum and his Aloha classmates, Lillie, Lana, Mallow, Sophocles, and Kiawe straightened up at their desks, focused and with smiles on their faces all eager to learn as Professor Kukui walked in.

"Aloha class!" the Aloha professor greeted his class with a warm inviting smile.

"Aloha, Professor Kukui!" the class beamed.

"I hope everyone has enjoyed meeting the guest speakers so far this week and learned something new," Professor Kukui said as he started writing something on the blackboard.

Mallow, who loved cooking and had dreams of running a restaurant excitedly replied, "The Pokémon chef that came in yesterday was my favorite! Even though I already help out at my dad's restaurant and know quite a bit about cooking, it's great to listen to a guest speaker talking about something you're really passionate about!"

Mallow's classmates nodded in agreement.

"I can't wait to find out what career today's guest speaker is going to talk about!" Ash exclaimed filled with excitement.

Sophocles suddenly had an idea. "Oh, I know! Maybe today's speaker is an astronaut and we'll learn about the mysteries of outer space!"

Professor Kukui laughed as he stepped to the side of the blackboard to reveal what he had written.

Pokémon researcher

Professor Kukui paused for a moment to let the class ponder today's career. "Can anyone tell me what exactly a Pokémon researcher is?"

Lillie confidently raised her hand. "A Pokémon researcher is someone who dedicates their time studying the many characteristics of Pokémon such as their behavior, evolution, and much more."

"Excellent explanation, Lillie!" Professor Kukui said. "Today's guest visitor has traveled here all the way from the Sinnoh region…"

Ash wondered who this particular guest speaker was going to be. He couldn't wait to find out. He thoroughly enjoyed meeting not just new Pokémon, but new people too.

"Without further ado, I'd like to introduce you to today's guest speaker. Let's all give a friendly and inviting welcome to Gary."

Gary Oak, smiling and full of confidence entered the Aloha classroom. He nodded toward the Aloha classmates of the Pokémon school and politely approached Professor Kukui.

Ash nearly fell out of seat. Gary Oak, his childhood friend and former rival, was the last person he expected to be the guest speaker of the day. His immense surprise of seeing Gary was apparent despite already knowing that Gary was, indeed, a Pokémon researcher.

Ash immediately stood up smiling and brimming with excitement as his fellow classmates gave puzzled looks. "G- Gary!? No way!"

Gary gave Ash a side-glance and smiled. "Haven't seen you since the Sinnoh region, huh, Ashy Boy?"

Mallow turned towards Ash. "Looks like you already know each other."

Ash nodded. "Yeah, Gary started out as a trainer the same time I did. We've known each other even before our trainer days. Me and Gary go way back!"

"Thank you for inviting me to the Aloha region to talk about being a Pokémon researcher, Professor Kukui." Gary extended his hand out for a handshake.

Professor Kukui obliged. "It's a pleasure to welcome you here to Melemele Island, Gary."

Professor Kukui turned to the class. "Just as with our previous guest speakers, we will be spending a good portion of class learning from Gary about his time as a Pokémon researcher and why a career in Pokémon research might be something any of you might be interested in someday."

Every one excitedly waited for Gary to begin. Ash still couldn't get over the thought of Gary being the one that they would be learning from today.

"My name is Gary Oak and I am a Pokémon researcher working under the guidance of Professor Rowan of the Sinnoh region. My job as a Pokémon researcher is to study Pokémon. The job of a Pokémon researcher is one of the most important jobs out there. By taking the time to observe and learn all that we can about Pokémon, we can all help others to understand the Pokémon that share the world with us and even to become better trainers!"

Ash leaned forward in his seat. "That is so true!" he exclaimed in complete agreement.

Gary reached in to his knapsack that he had placed on Professor kukui's desk, pulled out a notepad and held it up for all to see. "First, I go out and complete field research on a certain Pokémon. I carefully observe the Pokémon and record my findings in a field journal such as this one here. A good researcher always takes plenty of notes! After I spend my time observing the Pokémon and taking notes, I go back to the lab, and look at the data."

Gary then reached into his knapsack and pulled out what appeared to be a seemingly ordinary rock. "Every Pokémon researcher has their own interest in what they want to study. As for me, my interest has been in studying fossil Pokémon! I've studied fossil Pokémon from Aerodactyl to Shieldon as well as the fossil remains of this one here, Kabuto. Observe!" He then proceeded to where Ash was sitting. "Here, Ash," Gary said signaling for Ash to take the fossil.

"This is so cool!" Ash exclaimed as he took the fossil passing it to his fellow classmates

Everyone was in complete awe at the sight of a prehistoric Pokémon fossil.

"It's almost hard to believe that this was once a living Pokémon millions and millions of years ago!" Sophocles said.

"Oh wow," Lana said intrigued as she took her turn in examining the fossil. "This is amazing! Pokémon research sounds so interesting!"

"Yeah," added Kiawe. "Especially when you get to study cool stuff like this!"

Mallow nodded. "Sure does! What made you want to go into Pokémon research?"

Ash leaned forward in this seat. Back when his journey in Johto was wrapping up and the Johto league was over, he had been a bit surprised when Gary had announced his decision to become a Pokémon researcher.

"I've always been fascinated by Pokémon, their evolutions, and how there are so many Pokémon out there in our Pokémon world – Pokémon we haven't even discovered yet!" Gary paused for a moment and added, "It also helps that I gained my inspiration from one of the top Pokémon professors out there – Professor Oak!"

"Wait a minute. Didn't you mention before that your name was Gary Oak?" Mallow pondered.

"Professor Oak? Gary Oak? There must be some connection!" Lillie exclaimed.

"Well, Professor Oak is my grandfather." Gary smiled as he scratched the back of his head in subtle nervousness.

'That is so cool! It must be truly amazing to be related to one of the most famous and respected Pokémon professors out there!" Mallow said. The fellow classmates immediately agreed.

Gary suddenly felt flustered which was a rarity for him. He could see why it was a pretty big deal to be related to one of the most famous and respected Pokémon professors out there. As far as he was concerned, the famous Professor Oak was just his grandfather and he was just his grandson doing his very best to follow in his footsteps and be the best Pokémon researcher he could be. He didn't feel as special as most people thought him to be when they realized that he was the grandson of Professor Oak. Back in his early days in Kanto he did, but that arrogance has since vanished.

"Alright class," Professor Kukui cut in patiently. "I think we might be getting a little off topic."

Gary quickly regained his composure. "That's okay, Professor. Thanks for the compliment, everyone. Pokémon research is a lot of fun but it's a lot of hard work too. That's why I'm always trying to improve each day as a researcher." He took the Kabuto fossil and placed it securely back in his knapsack.

He then added with a smile, "I'll also have you know that all Pokémon professors start out as researchers and will continue to research Pokémon all throughout their time as a Professor."

As Gary's talk about being a researcher came to a close, Professor Kukui stepped in. "Alright class, just as with our other guest speakers, now would be a good time to ask Gary any questions you might have about Pokémon research."

"What's the craziest thing that you discovered in your research?" Sophocles ventured.

"That's quite a question, Sophocles!" Professor Kukui said.

However, Gary was more than prepared. "When I had the idea to use a piece of amber and a fossilized egg to revive an aerodactyl." Gary immediately replied matter of fact.

Lana was the first to ask what everyone was likely wondering. "Did it work?"

Gary nodded reminiscing on that chaotic time. "Reviving the Aerodactyl fossil was successful but things didn't quite go exactly as planned."

"Reviving an Aerodactyl fossil?!" Lillie gasped in disbelief. "How is that even possible?!"

"I almost couldn't believe it happened either," Gary replied. "Just goes to show how advanced we've come in the field of science and Pokémon research, I guess.

Ash gasped. "Hey, I never knew that!" As the day passed on, he couldn't wait until school let out so he could talk to and catch up with Gary. A lot has sure happened since Sinnoh.

…..

Later that afternoon, when the Pokémon school let out, Ash excitedly approached Gary. "Hey, Gary! You didn't tell me you were going to be the guest speaker today for career week!" Ash said teasingly.

"Just figured that I'd surprise you. Besides, I didn't know you were even attending this school until Professor Kukui mentioned your name when we were discussing me being one of the speakers for career week. And besides, there might be a few things I'd like to research during my time here…" Gary said looking off into the distance.

Lillie shy but confident stepped forward. "I believe we haven't properly introduced ourselves. My name's Lillie and this is my Pokémon partner, Snowy." She said motioning towards her Aloha Vulpix who gave a friendly greeting.

The rest of the Aloha classmates introduced themselves.

"I'm Mallow. You should visit my family's restaurant sometime during your visit here. It's really good!"

"I'm Lana."

"I'm Sophocles."

"And I'm Kiawe."

Gary nodded at Ash's Aloha classmates. "It's nice to meet you all. Anyone that's a friend of Ash is a friend of mine."

Ash then turned to his long time friend. "So how'd you come about traveling here to talk at the Pokémon school any way?"

"Well, actually I was originally going to travel to Aloha to study its Aloha form Pokémon and how they're different from their Kanto forms. As I was mentioning my interest in taking a break from Sinnoh to travel to Aloha to do some of my own research there, my grandfather mentioned that the professor of the Aloha region, Professor Kukui was doing a whole week of career exploration at the Pokémon school. He said Professor Kukui was accepting applications for guest speakers from all over to talk about their careers and said I should definitely apply. Turns out, Professor Kukui contacted me a few days later saying that he would be more than happy to have me as one of the guest speakers and especially since I was traveling here anyway."

"That's awesome, Gary!" Ash replied enthusiastically.

"Yeah," Sophocles agreed. "Especially when Professor Kukui could have picked any Pokémon researcher from any of the other regions!"

Gary smiled confidently. "It also helped that I made a lot of great connections in the field of Pokémon research."

Ash and his Aloha classmates and Gary continued to walk on. It's been quite a while since he had last seen Gary. He had to ask. "So Gary, while you're here in Aloha doing your research, how about a Pokémon battle sometime?"

Gary could see the fire in his former rival's eyes. If there was one thing that Ash Ketchum would never dream of passing up, it was a Pokémon battle. "Sure, Ash." It would be great to have a Pokémon battle with his old rival and to see just how far Ash had come as a trainer. Plus, there was one thing in particular that he was excited to show Ash.

Ash talked excitedly about his time so far in Aloha while Gary in turn talked about his time in Sinnoh.

"Oh wow!" Kiawe exclaimed. "The Sinnoh region sounds amazing! I'd love to travel there someday!"

Both Ash and Gary nodded to confirm Kiawe's positive assumptions about Sinnoh.

"Traveling through the Sinnoh region was absolutely amazing!" Ash replied reminiscing on his time traveling with Brock and Dawn.

Shortly after, the Aloha classmates began to depart - Kiawe, Sophocles, and then Mallow and Lana. The only one's remaining were Lillie, Ash, and Gary.

Finally, Lillie made a suggestion. "If you're doing Pokémon research here, you should definitely come visit the Aether foundation! They would be thrilled to have a researcher from a completely different region!"

"I'll come too!" Ash eagerly said.

Gary thought carefully. If he was going to research the Pokémon here, he was going to use every opportunity and resource to do so. However, for right now, he needed to take the time to explore this new region by himself. "Thanks, Ash. Thanks, Lillie. I'll be sure to visit the Aether foundation but right now, I'd like to take in all that I can about this new region. I'll see you later, Ash…. Again it was a pleasure to meet you, Lillie."

And with that, Gary departed.

Ash sighed but he understood. One never had to worry about Gary overstaying his welcome. He was always focused on the task at hand.

"Don't forget about our Pokémon battle then, Gary!" Ash called out while Gary was still within hearing range.

As Gary continued alone, he thought about his research. Just how different exactly were Aloha Pokémon to their Kanto forms? So far, he had come across quite a few interesting Pokémon already. He thought about Lillie's suggestion in visiting the Aether foundation. He walked on until he came to the end of the port and stared off into the ocean.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a very eager and ecstatic voice.

"I don't believe it! Gary! Is that really you?" Gary quickly turned to see a man oddly resembling Professor Oak rush over.

Gary raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's your ol' great uncle, my boy!" the man said. "Samson Oak! Professor Oak has told me you were visiting the Aloha region! I haven't seen you since you were this small!"

Gary barely remembered his great uncle. His grandfather had mentioned that he was residing there as the principal of the Pokémon school on Melemele island. Funny he didn't see him when he was visiting the school.

"I was kinda expecting to run into you at the Pokémon school," Gary replied.

"Ah yes. Wish I could have been there at the Pokémon school but as I've just mentioned to Professor Kukui, I've been a bit preoccupied this morning."

"Preoccupied?"

"Turns out there's word going around town that there is an Aloha Meowth stealing various items from people. I've never seen it and I've never had anything stolen to my knowledge…" Samson Oak explained.

"An Aloha Meowth?"

Samson Oak continued. "You're likely more familiar with Kanto Meowth, a normal type with cream colored fur. Aloha Meowth is a dark type and looks a bit different." He pulled out a photo of an Aloha Meowth to show Gary.

"Hmm… so Aloha Meowth is a dark type with grey colored fur. Definitely looks a bit different than the normal Meowth I remember seeing back in Kanto." Gary thought aloud only to adopt a more eager and confident attitude, "Any way I can help?"

Samson Oak considered his great nephew's eagerness to help. "I would recommend keeping a close eye on your belongings, be on the lookout for an Aloha Meowth, and be sure to let others knows to do so as well."

Gary nodded. "I will. That Meowth won't be stealing for very long. I wonder why its even stealing in the first place? You'd think that if it belonged to a trainer, it wouldn't have a need to steal…" Gary paused for a moment to ponder in thought.

"That's a very good question. No one knows why this Meowth has been going around stealing from people. Whenever, anyone tries to confront or chase after it, it's just too fast!"

"Hmm, I think I'm going to take your advice and keep a close eye out. In the meantime, I'm going to be doing my field research on Aloha form Pokémon and observing all that I can about them."

"Ah, your grandfather has mentioned to me how dedicated you are in the field of Pokémon research. Aloha is a fantastic region, full of abundance and a limitless source of research opportunities! I know you will discover plenty of valuable information during your time here!"

Gary smiled. "Thanks, Uncle Samson. I'll be sure of it." And with that, Gary continued on alone once again but this time even more observant and especially more aware as ever. He made up his mind to study the Aloha forms here but he couldn't stop thinking about that thieving Meowth.


	5. Aloha Adventures Pt II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary, Ash, and the rest of the Aloha gang investigate a dilemma of a thieving Aloha Meowth.

"A thieving Meowth, huh?" Gary pondered. A Meowth could be quite mischievous by nature. He had heard stories of wild Meowths stealing people's unattended food during his journeys as a Pokémon trainer back in Kanto. From what his great uncle had told him, this particular Meowth seemed to be a bit more persistent with its stealing.

Just a few yards ahead of him loomed a Pokémon that resembled a coconut tree - an incredibly tall coconut tree. The Pokémon was so tall that Gary had to take a few steps back, look up and shield his eyes from the Aloha sun in order to see the whole Pokémon. The magnificent sight of it reminded Gary why he came to Aloha in the first place.

"This must be an Aloha Exeggacutor. I've never seen a Pokémon that possessed this kind of height!" Gary gasped in complete amazement. He had seen pictures of Aloha Exeggacutor before but it just couldn't compare to seeing one in real life. He immediately pulled out his notebook from his knapsack, found a nearby log to sit on and observed the Exeggacutor's behavior.

Gary immediately noted the exeggacutor's calm and easy going temper, jotting this observation down in his field journal.

"Why are the exeggacutors of the Aloha region so tall?" Gary pondered. "The exegacutors back in Kanto never get this tall!"

Gary thought more about his question. It could be their diet. No. It had to be the region. The Aloha region's climate was much different from the Kanto region. The tropical climate had to have some effect on the growth of the exeggacutor. He made sure to include this observation in his field journal.

"Hey, Gary!"

Gary abruptly shifted his attention to the sound of his name. There was Ash along with Mallow and Lana running towards him.

He gave them a questionable look. "What's up, Ash?"

"Did you see any wild Meowth with any food by chance while out doing your research?" Ash asked as he caught his breath.

"A wild Meowth?" Gary's great uncle's warning about a wild Meowth stealing items resurfaced front and center in his mind.

Just then, Mallow broke down as Lana did her best to comfort her. "I spent all morning before school baking all these desserts for my dad's restaurant and now they're gone!"

Mallow thought about the wild Meowth leaping onto the table to snatch a dessert or two and tramping in the icing. She scowled in annoyance and frustration. "Gone or tramped in."

"Oh Mallow," Lana assured. "At least most of the desserts were okay."

Mallow took a deep breath and wiped her eyes frantically. "I had a stand set out in front of the restaurant filled with a variety of desserts. I know I shouldn't have left it unattended not even for a second, but I only went back inside the restaurant in order to put out more desserts in place of the ones I've already sold!" She thought about how she came back outside to put some fresh desserts out and saw a glimpse of a Meowth as it jumped off the stand with a cupcake in its mouth, icing on its whiskers.

"You're not the only one this Meowth has been stealing from," Gary said.

Gary's remark snapped Mallow back to the present. "But why would it even steal in the first place?"

"That's exactly what I was wondering," Gary said.

A thought came to Ash. "The only Meowth that I know that steals is a particular Meowth that is part of Team Rocket."

Gary recalled his numerous run ins with the Team Rocket trio and smirked. "Please Ash, if it was those three losers that would be too easy. This is a lone, wild Meowth we're talking about. My great Uncle Samson just told me about it going around stealing people's belongings not long before I ran into you guys. And it doesn't stick around for long!"

"I wish I could just catch it in action!" Ash said enthusiastically.

"Me too," Gary said. "I've been thinking about that Meowth a lot during my research."

"Make any interesting findings?" Ash asked sincerely interested. Ash knew how much Pokémon research meant to Gary and even though Ash was still very much more into the battling aspect of Pokémon, he still found the aspect of Pokémon research fascinating.

Gary nodded as he looked towards the towering Aloha exeggator. "I've been sitting here observing this Aloha exeggator trying to figure out why they grow to such an incredible height. I think I still have a bit more research left to do, but my theory is that these Aloha exeggators grow to this size because of the tropical climate here in Aloha. The ones in Kanto never get this tall."

Ash nodded in agreement along with Mallow and Lana. Each one was sincerely interested in what Gary had to say about his research findings in Aloha.

"Aloha form Pokémon are so cool!" Ash exclaimed.

Gary contemplated. He had spent a good portion of his afternoon observing the Aloha Pokémon but there was still quite a bit that he still had not seen yet. Now, there was this mysterious and elusive Meowth…

Just then, a passerby's exasperations interrupted his thoughts and caught everyone's attention. "I bought that gold bracelet for my fiancée for our anniversary!" the young man fretted to his friend that walked along side him. "I spent a good bit of money on it! It even has a water droplet charm representing her favorite type of Pokémon, the water type." His friend nodded sympathetically as Gary and the others looked on.

"I know I left that bracelet on the patio. I only left it there for a moment. No Pokémon has ever bothered anything I put out there before. I don't know what happened to it…"

The young man's disappointed voice trailed off as he and his friend continued walking and out of hearing range.

"Oh, that poor guy!" Mallow sighed.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that's too bad," Ash said. He truly felt bad for the young man that had lost something of great value. He felt bad for Mallow too and the desserts that were ruined. He straightened up and took on a more confident tone as he noticed his former rival who was now deep in thought and who appeared to be very sure of what he was going to do next. "Gary?"

"Yeah, Ash?" he asked even though he knew exactly where Ash was headed.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ash asked with enthusiasm.

Gary nodded confidently. "I came here to do research on Aloha form Pokémon but now with this Meowth going around stealing things, I've decided to shift my research into finding that Meowth and why it's stealing in the first place. And I think we all have a feeling who took that bracelet!"

"I did hear that Meowth do like shiny things," Lana mentioned.

Ash, Mallow, and Gary nodded.

"Whatever your plan is to find that Meowth, I'm in! You can be sure of that!" Ash said.

Gary nodded appreciatively. "Thanks, Ash."

"We'll help too!" Lana added.

"Yeah, it would be great to find out why this Meowth is taking things. I really don't want a repeat of what happened today." Mallow added.

"Thanks, Lana. Thanks, Mallow." Gary smiled feeling even more appreciative of everyone's eagerness to help. He did not expect to find himself in quite a research task: Find a Meowth, and figure out why it has been stealing from people. Finding this Meowth, though, would be easier said than done.

"We should find Kiawe, Sophocles, and Lillie to help!" Lana suggested.

"Good idea," Gary said. "The more help we have, the better the chances of finding it."

Ash was already getting a head start. "We'll come to Sophocle's place first. Then the Aether foundation where Lillie is, and finally, Kiawe!" Ash exclaimed without pause to spare a breath. I can't wait to find that Meowth!"

As everyone picked up their pace to catch up with Ash, Gary laughed quietly to himself. Yep! Same old Ash Ketchum - always acting in the moment!

Ash eagerly knocked on Sophocle's door.

Sophocles slowly cracked open the door. Upon seeing who it was, he stepped outside. "What's up, guys?" he asked curiously of his friends gathered by his porch.

Gary briefly summarized the dilemma of the elusive Meowth.

"Really!" Sophocles gasped. "There's a Meowth going around here on Melemele Island stealing people's belongings?"

Gary nodded affirmatively.

"The meowth stole a cupcake from the restaurant and ruined some of the rest!" Mallow added.

Sophocles considered the seriousness of this dilemma. "I really don't want anything happening to my belongings. I'm not letting my back pack out of my sight!"

Ash beamed, "Were going to get the help of Lillie and Kiawe next to help figure out once and for all why this Meowth is taking things! Maybe we can help it!"

"Oh, count me in, guys!" Sophocles exclaimed as he hurried back inside to grab his belongings.

As they headed to Lillie's, Gary took the opportunity to take in even more of the Aloha region. Passing the dock, he noticed a few Mareanie clustered close by in the clear blue water. He was enjoying the sights of the Aloha region more and more.

"Lillie lives at the Aether foundation along with her mother and brother!" Ash exclaimed as he shifted his pace so that he was now walking along side Gary. "I think you're going to really like the Aether foundation! It's a really cool research facility!"

Gary paused noticeably interested and gave a sincere smile. Ever since his decision to become a Pokémon Researcher, learning about Pokémon has become valuable to him. If he was honest with himself though, researching Pokémon and striving to learn all that he could about them – their type, move set, their behavior – was something that he had always been passionate about during his trainer days and even before that.

Ash nodded in acknowledgement. "Hey, I know how passionate you are about research! I feel the same way when it comes to training and battling!"

"Thanks, Ash," Gary said. "It really means a lot to me that you understand how important being a Pokémon Researcher is to me."

As they approached the Aether foundation, Gary stood in awe at the large research facility looming just ahead. He had so many questions surrounding the facility. What exactly is it? What kind of Pokémon research do they focus on?

Ash rushed forward and rung the bell. There beside the bell was a small screen. In just a moment, the screen lit up and a woman with incredibly long blond hair appeared on the screen.

""Welcome to the Aether foundation. I am Lusamine - Well, hello!" the woman greeted as soon as she realized the group she was talking to. Her tone of voice reflected both delight and confusion.

"That's Lillie's mother," Lana acknowledged to Gary.

"We have to deal with something really important!" Ash exclaimed.

"And we could use Lillie's help!" Mallow added.

"Why, yes, of course!" Lusamine replied fully acknowledging their urgency. She pressed a button opening the front doors. "Please, come in!"

As he stepped inside the Aether foundation. Gary was even more impressed on the inside of the facility than he was on the outside. In just a few moments, Lusamine approached them in person. She turned briefly toward the hall she had just come from. "Lillie, darling! Your friends are here to see you! They say they have something very important to discuss with you!"

In just a moment, Lillie approached the group looking slightly flustered but managed to find a smile when she saw her friends.

"There is a wild Meowth going around Melemele Island taking people's belongings!" Mallow exclaimed wasting no time in filling Lillie in on the thieving Meowth dilemma.

Lillie stood eyes widened, speechless but only for a moment.

After being quiet on the matter for some time now, Gary stepped in with a tidbit of knowledge. "From what I know about Meowth as a species, they are notorious for stealing things especially anything that shines. From what I understand based on what it has been stealing so far, this Meowth has a very specific reason for stealing.

Lusamine was so focused on the Aloha group's surprise visit and their dilemma that she failed to acknowledge the new face in the crowd. "You seem to know a great deal about Pokémon! I apologize for not offering a proper introduction from the beginning!"

Gary smiled and nodded understandably. "My name is Gary Oak and I am a Pokémon Researcher and a friend of Ash!"

"Mother," Lillie exclaimed eyes beaming, "Gary was the guest speaker today talking about the career field of Pokémon Research!"

Lusamine smiled. "Welcome to the Aloha region, Gary! As you already know, my name is Lusamine and I am the head of the Aether foundation. We have a few other assistants here as well and of course Professor Burnet who you must meet." She turned to Lillie, wrapping her arm tightly around Lillie's shoulder. "I see you've already met my daughter, my precious baby girl, Lillie!"

"Mother!" Lillie exclaimed exasperated and noticeably embarrassed. "How many times do I have to tell you to please stop embarrassing me?!"

"Right, right. Sorry!" Lusamine said brushing off her daughter's embarrassment. She turned her attention to why the young trainers were there in the first place. "You said there was a Meowth on Melemele Island taking unsuspecting people's belongings?"

"That's right," Gary replied. "We're going to do all that we can to find that Meowth and see if we can get it to stop stealing. Along the way, I came up with a few theories of why it might be taking things in the first place."

Ash was interested, as was everyone else. "Theories huh? So, what are they?"

Gary gave a confident smile, that over confident kind of smile that Ash was all too familiar with coming from Gary Oak. "There are several reasons why Pokémon steal. We only think that this Meowth is a wild Meowth, but I got to thinking, it could belong to somebody and that trainer is having their Meowth steal for them."

"But that's horrible to even think about using a Pokémon to steal!" Mallow exclaimed.

"I know it," Gary said matter of fact keeping a calm composure. "As a Pokémon Researcher, I learned that it's important to take a look at all possibilities no matter what they are."

Mallow nodded. The young researcher did have a good point.

Gary continued. "This Meowth could also be in some desperate need of help. It is taking every opportunity to take whatever it finds valuable."

"Like maybe why it stole Mallow's desserts!" Lana suggested. "It could be in need of food and for some reason can't find any!"

"That does sound like a very good possibility, but our Aloha region is abundant with plenty of berries and other nutritious foods for all Pokémon," said a warm female voice.

Everyone shifted their attention to the sound of the voice.

"Professor Burnet!" Ash beamed.

The Professor stepped forward not once losing her smile. "I couldn't help but to overhear your dilemma. I just got word about that Meowth from Professor Kukui."

"That Meowth is proving to be a very serious matter," Lusamine replied.

"It most certainly is. I'm hoping through continuous Pokémon research, we can find out exactly what's going on. It could be a very simple matter." Professor Burnet said matter of fact.

Gary stepped forward offering a handshake. "Professor, my name is Gary Oak and I'm a Pokémon Researcher studying under Professor Rowan of the Sinnoh region. I'm also a long time friend of Ash!" Gary felt very humbled to meet yet another professor. With knowledge of yet another who has been in the field of Pokémon Research longer than he has been, he could learn a thing or two.

Professor Burnet obliged. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Gary and welcome to the Aloha region and to the Aether foundation! I can already tell that you are dedicated in learning all that you can about Pokémon."

"I sure am!" Gary exclaimed. "I came here not only as an invited guest speaker for Professor Kukui's class, but to do some research on Aloha form Pokémon. That Meowth has my initial research a little side tracked though…"

However, it was time to focus on the task at hand! Gary turned respectively towards Lusamine and Professor Burnet. "It was great meeting both of you, Lusamine and Professor Burnet!" He then turned towards the others. "Come on, guys! We have a stealing Meowth to find!"

Now with Lillie joining in on the mission, everyone headed to inform Kiawe.

"Kiawe lives on a really cool farm with his family on the next island!" Ash said to Gary. He then gave his formal rival a smile of determination. "After we figure out what's going on with that Meowth, how about that battle?"

Gary matched Ash's smile with a slight smirk. "I'm looking forward to it. I can only hope that you've become even stronger since we last battled, huh, Ashy boy?" And with that, he continued ahead. Little did Ash know, but there was a surprise waiting within a battle that Gary was looking forward to showing Ash.

Ash frowned at Gary's comment but was not discouraged one bit. Gary had in fact become a better trainer and even more so a better friend. Ash even counted him as a best friend but some things would never change. That Gary! Oh! I'll show him!

As soon as they reached Kiawe's farm, Ash once again rushed ahead and once again, Gary took in even more of the Aloha region.

It did not take long at all to find Kiawe. "Over there!" Ash said. He then turned towards the field. "Hey, Kiawe!" he called out waving.

Kiawe immediately dropped what he was doing and headed over to his friends and fellow classmates. "Oh, hey guys! What's up?" he beamed.

Lillie was the first to speak up. "We ran into a rather peculiar situation!'

"We have a Meowth going around Melemele Island taking things from people," Ash said short and to the point. "We kinda need your help."

"We need all the help we can get!" Sophocles emphasized.

Kiawe scratched his head. "But a Meowth stealing isn't all that surprising. Meowth steal all the time, I think? At least that's what I remember reading about one time."

"This Meowth has a very specific reason behind all the stealing it's doing." Gary said deep in thought. "But why?"

Along the way, he had been doing his best to evaluate the many possibilities of this thieving Meowth. He glanced around. Now with Kiawe joining, everyone was all here. If they were going to be successful in not only finding that Meowth but why it was stealing in the first place, they had to come up with a plan. With a Meowth being so incredibly elusive and quick to escape, without a plan, this Pokémon might be more than they bargained for.

"No one's going to find any Meowth just standing here!" Ash exclaimed impatiently as he took a step forward raring to go. He was more than determined to get started on this mission.

Just as I expected from Ash, Gary thought. Always acting in the moment!

"Ash, we can't just go and start looking for this Meowth. This Meowth from what we know so far has outsmarted or outran anyone that has tried to stop it. What are we going to do if we do find it?" Gary said.

Ash muttered under his breath. Typical Gary, always thinking ahead. Just as quick as his dismay of Gary's comment appeared, it was replaced with a smile. Gary was right.

"Hey, whatever happens with that Meowth, we'll be ready!" Ash said with determination. "I say we use our Pokémon to help us."

Everyone considered Ash's simple idea – a start of a plan.

"It would have to be a Pokémon that can outsmart that Aloha Meowth, of course," Gary said.

"How about my Eevee, Sandy?" Lana suggested.

"Or my Aloha Vulpix, Snowy?" Lillie added.

Always the one to think ahead, Gary deeply considered their Pokémon. "Not bad, not bad at all, except for one thing. We have to be careful that we don't lose sight of this Meowth once we find it. We need to use a Pokémon with exceptional focus and vision."

Sophocles beamed. "Oh, I get it! We could use one of our flying Pokémon to search for it!"

"How about Ash's Rowlet and Kiawe's Charizard," Mallow noted.

Upon hearing its name, Rowlet curiously poked its head out of Ash's backpack. Ash smiled as he turned his back so that Rowlet was front and center of everyone. "This is Rowlet! Rowlet, I'd like you to meet my friend, Gary."

Gary studied the little owl Pokémon. He had to admit, it was cute. But it was going to take more than cuteness to help them with this particular mission.

"My Charizard should be able to find that Meowth in no time!" Kiawe said confidently as he released his Charizard from its Poké ball.

Gary thoroughly observed both Pokémon. He was very familiar with Charizard. The fire type Pokémon was fierce, agile, and could cover a significant amount of ground. However, based on its somewhat massive size, Charizard might be more noticeable than they would want it to be. The little owl Pokémon appeared to be much quieter but didn't seem to have the ability to cover as much ground or have the kind of speed and agility that Charizard had.

"Charizard would be perfect in finding that Meowth as long as it doesn't raise that Meowth's suspicion," Gary said.

"Rowlet might not be as fast as Charizard but it sure can get around, can't you, Rowlet?" Ash said. "And he is very quiet!"

"Maybe if Charizard stays just high enough in the sky and just far away from that Meowth, he won't be as noticeable." Kiawe said. "You'll be able to do that, won't you, Charizard?"

Charizard roared in full agreement.

"Rowlet can help out too!" Ash said. He can cover some of the ground that Charizard might miss."

Everyone nodded as they proceeded on with their plan in finding that thieving Meowth.

Kiawe climbed onto his Charizard. "I'll meet you guys on Melemele Island!" he called before Charizard ascended into the sky.

As with many incidents of searching for something, finding that particular Meowth was easier said than done.

Funny how you're searching for one Pokémon that just about everyone on Melemele island has inconveniently encountered, and we find no hint of it whatsoever! Gary thought just a bit frustrated.

There were so many questions that Gary had concerning that Meowth. Why was it stealing? He thought about the various objects that it had stolen thus far to his knowledge. Dessert, a shiny bracelet, and who knows what else. Could these objects give any clue as to why this Meowth was taking things from people? Until that Meowth was found, it could be anyone's guess. In the midst of this unexpected dilemma, there was still the Aloha form Pokémon waiting to be researched. A Pokémon Researcher's work was never done.

Ash could see that Gary was deep in thought. "We'll find that Meowth sooner or later!" Ash said with enthusiasm. "I just know it! Whatever it takes, I won't be giving up on this mission until the very end!"

Gary smiled. If there was one thing he appreciated and respected Ash for, it was his fiery spirit! "Thanks Ash. And don't think I plan on giving up on this mission either!"

"Guys! Look!" Sophocles pointed toward the sky. There was Kiawe's Charizard hovering just above them in the sky. It roared and proceeded to land.

"I think Charizard found something! Kiawe said excitedly.

Everyone stood waiting on edge.

"Oh! I hope so!" Mallow exclaimed.

"that Meowth sure is mysterious!" Lillie added. "I hope we do find it so we can meet it."

Charizard did his best to "tell" the trainers where he saw an Aloha Meowth. Pikachu stepped in to do his best with some Pokémon translation.

Pika! Pika! Pika! Pikachu pointed just ahead through the forest to the left.

Ash bent down to Pikachu's level. "Charizard spotted an Aloha Meowth just over that way?"

Pika!

"Pikachu says that Charizard spotted an Aloha Meowth not too far from here." Ash said.

"Oh good!" Sophocles said. "Searching all afternoon for that Meowth is kind of giving me an appetite!"

"I just hope it's the right Meowth we're looking for," Gary said. He adjusted his knapsack securely over his shoulder. There was only one way to find out. "Come on, guys!" he said with renewed determination. "Let's find that Meowth once and for all!"

"I'm going to ride on Charizard. Maybe he can guide us to where he saw it!" Kiawe said as he climbed onto Charizard's back.

Gary, Ash, and the rest of the Aloha crew picked up their pace through the Aloha forest each one keeping a careful eye out for a particular Meowth. Charizard with Kiawe on back, hovered just high enough Ihe sky to guide them.

In the midst of looking for this Aloha Meowth, Gary could not pass the opportunity to observe the other Pokémon. The Aloha forest was abundant with so many Pokémon he had never seen before!

Finally, they reached the edge of the forest and were now just behind a small store. Kiawe and Charizard carefully landed at the edge of the forest. Kiawe swiftly recalled Charizard back into its Poké ball just in case.

"You think it's still around here somewhere?" Mallow whispered.

"The way Charizard was acting, this is around the spot he saw it," Kiawe replied.

"It could be anywhere now," Lillie exclaimed.

"We could wait for it. See if it shows up again," Lana suggested.

Everyone contemplated this idea. Gary was the first to take a few steps back into the forest. "Better move back a little so we're not as noticeable," he suggested.

Everyone stayed low for what felt like forever. Just when everyone was about to give up, something moving caught their attention.

"It's an Aloha Meowth," Lana gasped under her breath. Usually, she would not have a second thought in seeing an Aloha Meowth. This situation was different though. Everyone nodded and kept as still and quiet as possible as they observed the Pokémon.

The Meowth stealthily moved surveying its surroundings carefully. It paused and cautiously walked over to the back of the small store and just a few feet away from Gary, Ash, and the others. They watched its every move.

"What's it up to?" Lillie whispered.

"Wait and find out I guess," Mallow replied being as quiet as she possibly could be. Everyone dared not move or speak.

Gary was especially focused. What is that Meowth up to?

The Meowth now stood in front of what it had been eyeing – a bag of fruit.

And just like that, it snatched the bag of fruit in its mouth and took off as fast as it could possible go!

Ash had seen enough! He swiftly jumped up. "Hey! That's not yours!"

Gary abruptly grabbed Ash by the shoulder. "Quit it, Ash!" he said firmly. "We found that Meowth, but we still don't know why it's stealing. We have to be careful with our plan to the very end."

"Well, what are we supposed to do now?!" Ash exclaimed exasperated. This was a time to act in the moment. That Meowth was going to get away … again!

Gary however kept a calm composure. "You still have your Rowlet to help us out, Ash."

Ash's exasperation vanished. He nodded. It was crucial that they work together until the very end.

"Rowlet," Ash said to the little owl Pokémon. "Now's your chance to help us with that Meowth. Your job is to follow it. You think you can do it?"

Rowlet hooted with eagerness and positivity.

Ash smiled. "Great! We're counting on you!"

Rowlet flapped its wings as fast as he could go doing his absolute best to keep up with the Meowth. Much to his delight, he did not have to hurry for very long. The Meowth not suspecting anyone or anything was following it, completely let its guard down and casually carried the bag of fruit going to its destination.


End file.
